The Aegis of Death
by Baoulicious
Summary: DISCONTINUEDShe was supposed to die. Miraculously, she didn't. An angel saves her from death’s cold grip and sends her to another world to perform a certain task… Will she actually perform the task, however? RivieraYggdra Union


_The Aegis of Death  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yggdra Union or Riviera: The Promised Land, and am not making profit off of this fanfiction. _

**WARNING:** This fanfiction contains MAJOR spoilers to Yggdra Union through battlefield 43 right off of the bat, and will get into Riviera spoilers later on. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

* * *

_Prologue_

She had heard them, that wretched Yggdra and her army, continue on maybe an hour ago. Her consciousness was fading and the only thing she could taste was her own blood. Breathing was hard as it was, and being trapped in her armor wasn't helping any. The only thing she could see was the sky, a reddish orange color right now. Feeling was gone in a lot of her body, even so, her grip on her rapier had never been stronger.

In case one of those bastards from the Royal Army came to finish off survivors, she wouldn't go without a fight.

"Strange… You're alive," came a voice. It wasn't a voice she recognized, but the second the first syllable reached her ears, she felt… calm. This heavenly voice was speaking to her, easing her pain, though she couldn't understand what was being said. Was it a man or a woman? Probably a woman… "Luciana, are you listening?"

Luciana had been lulled into such a stupor she hadn't realized the world had darkened into night, and that her wounds had been… healed? Trying to raise her hand above her head, Luciana grinned when she found she could. She made a fist and attempted sitting up, finding something helping her do so from behind. Still feeling weak, Luciana had to wait for the owner of the voice and presumably the one that healed her to put herself in Luciana's line of sight.

Instead, she felt her helmet lifted from her head and tender fingers stroking her hair. A frown that quickly formed into a look of annoyance formed on Luciana's face.

"What are you doing?" snapped Luciana, shaking her head in the hopes that the fingers would stop, and stop they did. "No one is allowed to touch my hair unless I say so, or their name is Aegina."

"Well I suppose the only condition that anyone alive could meet anyone would be waiting for permission then," said the heavenly voice, now layered with sadness. Despite the affect the voice had had on Luciana moments ago, this "sadness" enraged her, and energized her.

"Don't you talk about my sister!" spat Luciana, her voice full of vehemence. She stood and spun around, swinging her rapier, her Blue Stinger, at the owner of the voice. The rapier flew from Luciana's hands before it made contact with the being, and Luciana then finally got a look at the person who had healed her. "… You're an angel."

"I believe _I_ can talk about whoever I wish, Luciana," she said, for it was most definitely a she, sternly. Even angry at her, Luciana had to admit, she was beautiful. And even admitting the fact the angel was beautiful wouldn't change the fact Luciana would love gutting her. "Besides, I'm surprised you still care about her, after all you've been through."

"What?" questioned Luciana, her anger quickly rising. This angel might not be as infuriating as Yggdra, but she was sure getting there fast. Her voice coming out almost as a growl, Luciana looked over at her blade and asked: "I know what the royal fools in Paltina have done to me, and Aegina, but what, may I ask, about that would make me not love Aegina?"

"Yes, you both were exiled from the kingdom at birth simple because you were the most unholy thing a mother could have, twins," said the angel, her heavenly voice becoming rather nonchalant, ignoring Luciana's obvious infuriation. "The fact you lived is quite amazing, that farmer is enjoying heaven quite nicely by the way."

Luciana chose the angel making whatever point it had as a good time to start inching towards her Blue Stinger, slowly but still making enough progress that she might be able to make a grab for it should the angel attack.

"And even when you were taken in by Bronquia, when you were 'free' from Paltina, your ruse as there only being one valkyrie leader cost you, well, your existence," continued the angel, walking over and picking up Luciana's rapier, stopping any plans of getting it there. "And even so, your younger sister was the one known. The only people who knew of your existence were your soldiers, the emperor, and Aegina herself. To anyone else? The name meant nothing."

Luciana stared at the angel for a few moments, before a grin came to her face.

"What, that's it? You think _that_ would make me not care about my sister, the only person in the world I had?" Luciana spat on the ground and pushed some hair out of her face. "Hardly, angel. Now what the hell do you want with me?"

"Wait a moment and I'll tell you," The angel smiled at Luciana and turned around, leaving Luciana only with a view of her wings. Seeing that an attack wasn't coming in the next three seconds, Luciana bent down and picked up her helmet, returning it to it's spot on her head. At that moment, the angel turned around and held out Luciana's Blue Stinger.

"What did you do to it?" snapped Luciana as she took the blade, eyeing it with both annoyance and curiosity. It looked the same, except for an eerie green glow it had… Which reminded Luciana greatly of another weapon, one only the royal family could wield.

"It is a holy sword now," replied the angel, flipping her blonde hair back and giving Luciana another soft smile. "You were supposed to die, Luciana."

"Well that's a nice thing to say," replied Luciana sarcastically, continuing her study of the blade and not looking up at the angel for a moment. "Should I be happy? Aegina is dead, Bronquia has fallen, I'm not stupid enough to try to take on Paltina by myself… I might as well have died."

"Don't say that, the very fact you're still here defies everything the Magi predicted," said the angel, shaking her head and floating over to Luciana, running her finger down the blade. "This blade is enchanted now. It's purpose now is to stop precious things from being taken away from a world that needs them. It's also a lot stronger, magically… I have a task for you to perform for me, Luciana."

"First you insult me, now you want me to 'perform a task' for you?" questioned Luciana, swinging the blade and finding it even swifter than it had once been. Still, it was tainted by "holy forces" now, and that couldn't bode well. It had a "purpose" beyond being her favorite blade now.

"You have nothing in this world, you and I both know that," said the angel, getting far too deep in Luciana's personal space for the young woman to like. She placed her hand on Luciana's forehead, and the back of Luciana's mind noted that with the angel's tiny loose wing-like clothing, in the position the angel was in she might as well be naked to the person who was being touched by her hand.

"Rubbing it in, huh?" growled Luciana after a moment, preparing to slash at the angel but finding herself unable to move. Her eyes widening, Luciana could only watch as the angel said some kind of incantation and pushed Luciana to the ground.

"Please, fulfill my request in the world I send you to now, Luciana," whispered the angel, before turning around and flying away. Luciana expected to hit the ground, but instead the feeling of falling never seemed to end, the world slowly blurring into nothing but floating colors.

As the colors got far too unnatural, greens and purples and even some whites, Luciana closed her eyes hoping this madness would end soon, and somehow drifted off to sleep.


End file.
